dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Circle Tower
} |name = Circle Tower |icon = Ico Tower.png |image = Area-Circle Tower.jpg |type = Tower, Island, Fortress |location = Ferelden |quests = Magi Origin Broken Circle In Search of Morrigan |sections = Storage Caves Basement Apprentice Quarters (lvl 1) Senior Mage Quarters (lvl 2) Great Hall (lvl 3) Templar Quarters (lvl 4) Harrowing Chamber (lvl 5) |inhabitants = Humans, Elves, Dwarves |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins Witch Hunt }} The Circle Tower, officially named Kinloch Hold, is Ferelden's regional headquarters for the Circle of Magi. It is located on Lake Calenhad, and accessed only by its docks. As per Chantry and local law, human and city elf citizens of Ferelden with magical potential are brought here to be imprisoned for most of their lives and instructed in the legally-approved Schools of Magic, and (ideally) trained to resist demons (who seek especially to possess living mages). Apprentices and the majority of the Circle's impressive library are housed on the first floor, while full mages live on the second floor, which also contains the stockrooms, enchanters' laboratories, the Chantry, and more libraries. The third floor consists mostly of meeting rooms and assembly spaces, as well as a few personal quarters, presumably for the senior enchanters. The templars live and train on the fourth floor, while the pinnacle of the tower, accessible only from the Templar Quarters, contains the Harrowing Chamber. Each floor is dozens of feet high. The tower also features a secure basement, which houses the repository, a vault for dangerous artifacts, and, prior to 9:30 Dragon, the phylacteries of apprentices. Beneath the tower there is also an extensive network of caves which part of it is used by the tower as storage space. A small trading hamlet has developed on the shore to facilitate trade and to maintain a ferry to the tower, which was originally reached by a massive bridge (now in ruins). Visitors are few and far between, however, as most come either to learn magic or to watch over those who do. Background More commonly referred to as the Tower of the Circle of Magi or the Circle Tower, Kinloch Hold existed long before the Circle was founded. Built by the Avvars along with some help from dwarves, it was long considered impregnable -- until the Tevinter Imperium drove the Avvars from it in a brutal campaign. The tower was thought to be cursed, and was widely shunned even before the Circle of Magi moved there in 3:87 Towers after its tower in Denerim was razed.Kinloch Hold. BioWare wiki. Involvement Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins Magi Origin A Circle mage will go through their Harrowing at the Circle Tower and later encounter Duncan, Ferelden's Warden-Commander here. Broken Circle When the Warden comes to the Tower seeking aid against the Fifth Blight, it is discovered that the Circle has been overrun by demons and abominations. Due to the Templars having been taken unawares and scattered, it is up to the Warden and their allies to either save the mages or purge the tower. In the former case, the mages will join the Grey Wardens against the Blight; in the latter, the Templars will instead.}} Witch Hunt Places Interior List of Circle Tower mages '' concept art of Kinloch Hold]] First Enchanters * ArlenCircle Letter * Irving * Remille * SinclairCodex entry: Extracurricular Studies * Wencelus Senior Enchanters * Leorah * Sweeney * Torrin * Uldred * Wynne Enchanters * Cera Mages * Finn * Godwin * Niall * Petra * The Warden (Magi Origin) Apprentices * Eadric * Keili * Kinnon Tranquil * Owain Apostates with prior Circle training * Anders * Aneirin * Jowan * Veness * Evelina Other characters * Bran * Cullen * Dagna (possibly) * Drass * Knight-Commander Greagoir * Hadley * Quartermaster * Sandal * Head CookAccording to the item description for Oven Mitts. Notable items , source: Drop Blood Mage , source: locked Chest , source: Pile of Fifth , source: SideQuest Drop Fade Rifter , source: Boss Drop Uldred , source: Chest , source: Chest , source: Niall's Corpse , source: locked Chest , source: Chest , source: Vanity x2, source: Pile of Books , source: Drop Desire Demon , Quest Item, source: First Enchanter's Desk , source: Charred Corpse , source: SideQuest Boss Drop Shah Wyrd , it is marked as stealable but currently equipped making this impossible without the toolset. , source: Locked Chest Templar Quarters (4th Floor). Notable for companions: , for Shale, source: Quartermaster at Apprentice Quarters (First Floor). , for Morrigan, source: Irving's Quarters at Senior Mage Quarters (Second Floor). , for Leliana, source: at Senior Mage Quarters (Second Floor). , for Morrigan, source: at Senior Mage Quarters (Second Floor). , for Wynne, source: at Senior Mage Quarters (Second Floor). , for Sten, source: at Senior Mage Quarters (Second Floor). , for Alistair, source: Boss Drop Abomination at Great Hall (Third Floor). , for Zevran, source: Drop off in the Great Hall (Third Floor) or Templar Quarters (Fourth Floor). , for Dog, source: Templar Quarters (Fourth Floor). , for Oghren, source: at Templar Quarters (Fourth Floor). Companion remarks A companion may interject a comment upon certain triggers: * Entering the Senior Mage Quarters * Entering Irving's study * Entering the Great Hall * Collecting the fourth note for Watchguard of the Reaching * Collecting the last note for Watchguard of the Reaching * Passing corruption (the bizarre 'growths' overlapping with walls, doors and gore) in the Templars' Quarters * Approaching Cullen * Defeating Shah Wyrd Banter Party banter may be triggered at the following spots: * The first corridor in the Apprentice Quarters. Bugs * After the player finishes the quest Broken Circle and asks First Enchanter Irving if Dagna can join magic classes, there might be a minor bug if you return to the Circle Tower without going to Orzammar Commons to tell her that she was accepted. She may already be there waiting for the Warden; when told she can join she will return to Orzammar but will act as if she is in the Tower. Gallery Tower.jpg|Concept art Circle Tower comic 1.jpg|The tower as seen in Dragon Age (comic) Circle Tower comic 2.jpg|The tower as seen in Dragon Age (comic) References Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne locations Category:Dragon Age: The Calling locations Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Witch Hunt locations Category:Circle Tower locations Category:Fortresses Category:Islands Category:Ferelden